ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrant
is a chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's fallen foes in Ultraman Taro. It came to Earth to challenge Taro after defeating the other Ultra Brothers, where it was quickly dispatched by the sixth Ultra Brother. Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Neptune - Ultraman on Uranus, Ultraseven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth all while ZAT was tracking the kaiju's movements from their base. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Ultraman Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, wreaking havoc across the city. ZAT was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. Whether it was from exhaustion from fighting the Other Brothers, or Taro's natural strength, Tyrant was of little match for the hero and was destroyed after his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Trivia *Seagorath, Barabas & Bemstar were the only kaiju mentioned to be part of Tyrant. *Tyrant is one of a few kaiju who defeated more than 1 ultra: 5 in total. *Tyrant has a sadistic personality. When he fought the brothers he appears to "laugh" when the brothers are weakened by his strength. Also, before battling Ultraman, Tyrant shows boredom while waiting for the Ultra to arrive on Uranus. *Tyrant's roar is a reused Enmargo roar. *While Barabas's hook was on his left arm and the mace on the right. Tyrant has the mace on the left and the hook on the right. *Tyrant's roar is a reused Grost roar. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Tyrant (as well as the kaiju: Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan) was awoken and went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the kaiju until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the kaiju and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other kaiju whom were killed in battle, Tyrant was killed when the scientist's facilities blew up, catching the kaiju on fire before exploding. Trivia *The suit from Ultraman Taro was reused for Tyrant's appearance in this film. *In the Japanese version of the film, Tyrant's roar is reused from the Toho kaiju, Ganimes. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Tyrant reappears in episodes 6 and 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Tyrant was Grande's first kaiju to appear in the show, and the first he used to challenge Rei. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but Tyrant eventually overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Oscillatory Ray against the Chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his kaiju, Eleking. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Eleking was no match for Tyrant. Tyrant eventually cut Eleking's throat with his ax hand, killing him and seriously wounding Rei in the process. After Rei's recovery, and his Battlenizer had upgraded to the Neo Battlenizer (Thanks to the assistance of his sister, Kate.) Rei challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and duel was in Rei's favour. With the additional assistance from Litra, Gomora defeated Tyrant by impaling him with his nasal horn and firing his Oscillatory Wave into his Gorge, killing Grande's kaiju. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Tyrant is seen battling Zetton. *Tyrant's color scheme in this series is more pale and grey rather than his vibrant colors in his original appearance. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Tyrant reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with Ho, Banpira, Gudon, Eleking, King Gesura, and Red King. He was then seen teaming up with Ho, Vakishim, Sadora, Alien Reflect, and Galberos to take down Litra. Tyrant was recalled back by Belial along with the surviving monster to watch Reyonix Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the last monster killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack in the final battle behind Alien Valkie, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, and Zetton, as well as the last monster to die in Belial's 100 monster army. Ultraman Retsuden Tyrant reappeared in episode 39 & 103 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Tyrant is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat via Hyper Zetton to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Tyrant battling with Ultraman Leo. Tyrant fought with Leo for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Leo's Leo Kick, blowing Tyrant to pieces. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused and modified for Tyrant's appearance in the series. *The pre-battle part of the episode described Ultraman Taro fighting Tyrant, but instead Ultraman Leo fought Tyrant. This was done for creative purposes to give Leo more importance as he was the mentor of Ultraman Zero, who Tsuburaya star ultra at the time. Ultra Zero Fight Tyrant will reappear in season 2 of Ultra Zero Fight. Tyrant teams up with Alien Temperor as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Ultra Zero Fight. *Tyrant's eyes change color in this series, during the video Tyrants eyes are red but, in still's and credits his eyes are dark orange and yellow. *Tyrant will replace Jathar(Alien Hipporito) after he dies. *Tyrant gains the ability to deflect energy based weapons toward his gorge *Tyrant also makes an appearance on the Darkness 5 Biography special Ultraman Ginga Tyrant appeared in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special darklived by Alien Icarus on himself and the other Spark Dolls of the monsters that make up him. Tyrant then fought Ultraman Tiga and eventually Jean-nine. He ended up in defeat by Ultraman Tiga throwing Tyrant's energized dart right at him and Jean-nine using Jean Star Dust on him, blowing him up. All of the Spark Dolls ended up being turned back to their form of state and being recovered by Hikaru Raido. New Ultraman Retsuden In New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 9, his battle against Jean-bot and Jean-nine alongside his master Alien Temperor was referenced by Ultraman Zero and Glenfire to demonstrate the Jean Brothers' teamwork. He was also the subject of topic for Episodes 12-13 as well as the monsters that make up him. In Episode 13, his battle against Ultraman Zero along with Alien Temperor and his battle against the Ultra Brothers including Ultraman Taro was referenced by the same Ultraman that defeated him. Ultraman X Tyrant will reappear in Ultraman X. Data - Saga Edition= Tyrant (Saga Edition) Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 57,000 t *Origin: Hyper Zetton Powers and Weapons Pending }} - EX Tyrant= or alternatively known as , Tyrant retains most of his chimera-like body parts of separate kaiju. However his body is more centaurian-like and he is twice the size of an actual Ultraman. His legs in this mode are both Red King's and Gomora's legs separate as a whole to make up his centuarian body and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. His left-handed Mace hand is now chain-linked that can be retracted and used as a ball-and-chain weapon (instead of the original, where it was a hook attached to a mace that can be fired like a harpoon. EX tyrant can launch both his mace and hook at the same time (still clumped together) or individually launch the hook). His right-handed Axe hand is also nearly quadrupled in size, almost matching EX Tyrant's own height. Stats *Height: 69 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Alien Mefilas' lab Powers and Weapons *Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant can fire a freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. *Enhanced Flame: Ex Tyrant can fire a flames from his mouth. *Mace Throw: Given to him by Barabas, EX Tyrant's mace hand has a mace on front. EX Tyrant can fire out the mace from his hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. This ability is taken from Barabas. **Meteorite: By using Barabas's mace/hand, EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite. This attack is highly destructive and can take down the strongest of opponents. *Drag-and-Slam: EX Tyrant can wrap his hook around an opponent's arm and drag him around while running in a ring-like pattern. EX Tyrant will then slam the opponent on the ground. EX Tyrant Freezing Gas.png|Freezing Gas EX Tyrant Enhanced Flame.png|Enhanced Flame EX Tyrant Grappling Hook.png|Mace Throw EX Tyrant Meteorite Falldown.png|Meteorite Falldown Body Parts *Ears: Alien Icarus *Hair: Geronimon *Face: Seagoras *Torso: Bemstar *Horns: Black King (back of head) & Seagoras (nasal) *Arms: Barabas *Tail: King Crab & Mukadender *Front legs: Red King *Rear legs: Gomora - Deathborn= EX Tyrant II Gained when the vengeful spirit of EX Tyrant refused to be defeated, Tyrant's body is modelled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self. aka. will keep reviving himself until he gets exposed to direct sunlight. Same as EX Tyrant, he was defeated by Ultraman Taro, after the two see the sun. Only appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Strangely enough, He keeps the gigantic-sized mace and ax hands that he has as his first EX Tyrant form. Powers and Weapons *Enhanced Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant II can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstars gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. *Purple Flame: Ex Tyrant II can fire flames from his mouth. But the flames are purple and more powerful. Can severely damage enemies in one hit. *Revive: EX Tyrant II will keep reviving no matter how much enemies kill him. To disable it EX Tyrant must be in sunlight. *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant II can spout out deceased kaiju's souls. They will attack enemies until his foe(s) is disintegrated. After that they'll go back to EX Tyrant II's body. EX Tyrant II Enhanced Freezing Gas.png|Enhanced Freezing Gas EX Tyrant II Purple Flame.png|Purple Flame EX Tyrant II Ghostly Dead Attack.png|Ghostly Dead Attack Body Parts He doesn't change. It's only the skeleton form of the original Tyrant. }} }} Video Game appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Tyrant appears thoroughly throughout the video games in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series as a playable character, starting in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth EX Tyrant He does however play a much bigger role in the story mode in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. The first time he is seen, Tyrant was attacking a city until Ultraman Taro appeared to stop him and eventually Taro manages to defeat Tyrant once again. Later, Alien Mefilas and Alien Baltan are experimenting with several kaiju on earth, transforming them into "EX kaiju". Tyrant is one of the kaiju who was transformed into and Ultraman Taro returns to face him again, this time on a comet. Ultraman Taro manages to defeat EX Tyrant, but the vengeful spirits that create Tyrant refuse to die so easily and Tyrant transforms into his skeletal form, . However in the end, Taro prevails and EX Tyrant II dies again after being defeated while the sun's rays shone on the comet. Revival Towards the end of the story mode, Alien Mefilas revives EX Tyrant in his first from to fight against Ultraman Cosmos to test his strength. Ultimately, Cosmos defeats EX Tyrant. Kaiju Busters Tyrant is one of the monsters fought by the player in the Nintendo DS game Kaiju Busters. It is also the default and only monster that can be fought by two players via the game sharing function of one Kaiju Busters cartridge. TyrantMB.png Additional Trivia *Tyrant is the only kaiju who has two separate EX forms. *Tyrant was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. *None of Tyrant's film appearances explain his origin as a kaiju created from deceased kaiju. *In Ultraman All Star Chronicles Tyrant possessed his EX Tyrant roars. *EX Tyrant II is depicted as having 4 toes, even though the Original Tyrant (and the front half of EX Tyrant) has only 3 toes. Gallery Videos Video Games Pictures Tyrant full.jpg Tyrant.png Tyrant in space.png|Tyrant flying away from Uranus Tyrant Saturn.png|Tyrant on Saturn Tyrant Saturn I.png Tyrant Jupiter.png|Tyrant on Jupiter Tyrant Jupiter I.png TYRANT-ZOFFY.png Tyrant v Ultraman Ace on Mars.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Ace on Mars Tyrant v Eleking.png|Grande's Tyrant vs Rei's Eleking Tyrant v Eleking I.png Ultr Glxy NEO Tyrnt.png Tyrant movie I.png Tyrant_vs_Gomora.jpg|Grande's Tyrant battling Rei's Gomora Tyrant movie.png Tyrant_galxy_II.png 185px-Velokron_18.jpg|Tyrant in the Monster Brothers Army Tyrant vs Le.jpg|Tyrant vs Leo Alien Temperor & Tyrant as team Dark Terror.jpg|Alien Temperor and Tyrant as team Dark Terror Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Dark Terror vs. Jean Brother Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|Zero Darkness talking to the Darkness Five and Tyrant Zero Darkness(Belial) ask Darkness Four & Tyrant to rule the universe.jpg|Zero Darkness asking them to join him to rule the universe Later,Zero Darkness(Belial) talk to Darkness Four and Tyrant.jpg Tyrant .png Tyrant v Ultraman Tiga in Ginga.png|Tyrant vs Ultraman Tiga in Ultraman Ginga theatrical special Tyrant in ginga I.png|Tyrant in Ultraman Ginga Tyrant in Ginga II.png TIGA-TYRANT_(1).jpg Tyrant Ginga body.png Tyrant pic.png Tyrant pic I.png Tyrant_Saga_Edition.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h51m56s41.png|Tyrant appears in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Video Games Tyrant-PSP.jpg|Tyrant Model for PSP TYRANT - SHG.jpg|Tyrant Model for PS3 Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Kaiju Tyrant Category:Fusions Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Antagonists Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Chimera Kaijiu Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X